Brothers
by Nienna Tinehtele
Summary: Aragorn and Legolas are in trouble. Again. When Aragorn is seriously injured can Legolas get help before it's too late?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own and of Tolkien's characters (I wish) and do not claim anything of his to be mine. I also do not own anything having to do with any of the actors, Peter Jackson or New Line Cinema. I am not making any money from this; it is purely for enjoyment reasons.

So I'm totally redoing this story. It was my very first fanfiction ever. I started it a long time ago and I haven't worked on it since then LOL. I'm going through and editing the story (cuz it needs it!) and I'm going to finally finish it. I hope ya'll enjoy it! This is purely for my enjoyment...so no flames please. I take constructive criticism.

Aragorn swung his sword to meet the downward slash of the Uruk-hai's blade, stopping it from cleaving into his head. He quickly parried another blow before plunging his sword into the beast's belly. As the body fell to the ground he turned, looking for Legolas through the battle. Looking through the battle haze, he spotted Legolas across the clearing.

He watched as the fighting got too close to his friend, forcing him to stow his bow and pull out his twin knives. Aragorn's acute hearing warned him of danger behind him. Turning he thrust his sword into the belly of an Uruk-hai. Ducking under another blade he stepped back to get his balance and stumbled, as his leg suddenly gave out, dropping him hard to the ground. As he hit the ground, he rolled hearing the hiss of an Uruk's blade, as it whipped by his head and hit the ground.

Scrambling to his feet he parried another blow as they circled each other, trying to find an opening. Both landed blows and Aragorn cried out as the Uruk's blade slid from his own and raked down his sword arm. He struggled to hold onto his sword as his grip weakened and blood dripped from the wound making his grip slippery. He pressed on slaying one after another parrying, twisting, and turning to keep up with the beasts that just kept coming.

Finding himself pressed back by two huge Uruk-hai, he desperately tried to move around as he fought. He thought madly of a way for them to escape. Looking around him all he could see were trees. The Trees! They could escape into the trees. Their horses were long gone and it could be their only chance. Both he and Legolas were excellent climbers, Legolas being an elf and natural light on his feet, and him having taught Aragorn how to move like an elf in the trees.

"Legolas! Legolas! Into the trees! It's the only way!" Aragorn shouted. Finally seeing an opening, he lunged forward, sprinting toward his friend who was fighting with the remaining Uruk's as they closed in on him.

Legolas, seeing him sprint forward yelled out in alarm. "Aragorn, behind you!" His face twisted in anguish sure he was going to witness his friends death. Aragorn immediately ducked, but the Uruk blade caught him in the side and slid between his ribs.

"Aragorn!" the anguished shout reverberated through the trees.

Aragorn gritted his teeth against the pain as the blade slid free from his ribs. Reaching down he pulled the dagger from his boot and turning thrust it into the throat of the Uruk. Pulling it back out he turned to see a huge Uruk-hai coming up behind Legolas, its blade raised over its head to come down in a crushing blow that would kill the prince.

"Legolas! No!" Aragorn threw himself toward his friend, knocking him to the side out of the way as the blade came down, lights exploding behind Aragorn's eyes as he landed on his knees staring at Legolas in shock before he sank into deep, black, oblivion.

A/N - I hope you liked the first chapter! Sorry about the cliffhanger...gotta love them! I would love some reviews. Tell me what you think.


	2. Injuries and Athelas

Title: Brothers  
  
Author: Nienna Tinehtele  
  
Summary: Aragorn and Legolas in trouble. Again. When Aragorn is seriously injured, can Legolas get help before it's too late?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Characters: Aragorn and Legolas. Later Elrond and the twins.  
  
Warning: Angst later maybe...violence...that's all.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkien's characters (I wish) and do not claim anything of his to be mine. I do not own anything having to do with any of the actors, Peter Jackson or New Line Cinema. I am not making any money from this; it is purely for enjoyment reasons.  
  
Chapter 2: Injuries and Athelas  
  
"Aragorn!" Legolas screamed as he watched Aragorn fall with the blade meant for Legolas in his back. Legolas was overcome with rage as he watched the expression of shock on Aragorn's face before his eyes glazed over and he collapsed on the ground.  
A red haze covered Legolas' vision and he charged the big Uruk. The creature had no time to react before Legolas' blade met his neck severing his head from his body. Not stopping to watch the head roll away, Legolas turned to meet the few remaining Uruk-hai only to see them retreating. Pulling out his bow he shot several arrows in lighting fast succession, slaying the Uruk-hai.  
Lowering his bow he turned and ran to where Aragorn was lying. Seeing the amount of damage he knew he didn't have the healing skills Lord Elrond had. He at least knew he would need athelas and other herbs to at least stop the blood and make a temporary bandage. He quickly scanned the surrounding forest. Spotting several athelas plants he bent down and cut a bundle with his knife. Sticking it into a pouch of herbs he always carried with him just in case, he turned and ran to where Aragorn lay. He knelt down and cradled Aragorn in his arms careful not to touch the sword still lodged in his friend's back. He checked him over and found the usual cuts and scrapes. But then he found a deep gash in Aragorn's side along with another that went from the inside of his elbow to his wrist on his sword hand. He pulled off his cloak and ripped it into three pieces, first wrapping Aragorn's arm, then his side. He couldn't do anything about Aragorn's back until he pulled the sword out.  
"Aragorn? Estel? Wake up! If you die on me I'll follow you into the halls of Mandos and haunt you forever!"  
Aragorn's eyelids fluttered a little before opening to reveal pain glazed gray eyes, "Legolas?" he whispered the use of that little bit of strength sending him into a cough that had him spitting out blood. Legolas gently wiped it off for him before speaking, "Yes, I'm here. You are going to be fine Estel. We'll get you back to Rivendell to your father. I have to remove the sword; it will just pain you more during the trip if I leave it in." Legolas turned Aragorn onto his side and grasped the sword to pull it out.  
Aragorn grasped Legolas' free arm tightly, knowing the sword had to come out or he would die, and nodded as he gritted his teeth waiting for the pain to come. "On the count of three," Legolas said, "One...two...," he pulled the sword out quickly, "Three." Black spots exploded in front of Aragorn's eyes and he shouted in agony causing him to go into another fit of coughing. Legolas quickly pulled of his cloak and pressed it against the wound, "I thought you said on three, not two!"  
"Sorry. I wanted to get it out as fast as possible." Legolas quickly took the athelas out of his pouch and handed some to Aragorn to chew on. He chewed it for a little and then handed it to Legolas who quickly removed his cloak to press the plant to the wound and recovered it with the cloak.  
Aragorn hissed as pain shot through his body when Legolas touched his back. Alarmed as Aragorn's body suddenly sagged forward, Legolas saw that he had passed out from the pain.  
"I'm sorry my friend. It is the only way." Legolas apologized. He then started a fire and put some water on to boil. When the water was almost boiling he put the rest of the athelas into the water. As it started to boil, it released a sweet fragrance into the air slowly cleansing the forest around them from the darkness and evil that lingered like a bad dream.  
Legolas got up to check on Aragorn one more time before settling down next to him to keep watch through the night. He stared at the fire for a long time before his body gave into its weariness and he slipped into sleep.  
  
A/N- I know the chapters are short so far, but hopefully they will be longer in the future. I will hopefully update in the next day or so with chapter 3. Thanks for reading... please review and tell me what you think! Hannon le Nienna 


	3. He's Estel

A/N I'm not all that familiar with the geography of Middle Earth. In the story Legolas and Aragorn were traveling from Rivendell to Mirkwood and I'm pretty sure there aren't any other forests between the two... so the fight scene in the first chapter was on the border of Northern Mirkwood. I know that there are usually border patrols for Mirkwood and Lorien but I'm going to say that they were busy with a spider attack near Dol Guldur. Random I know. Also I when in Mirkwood Aragorn will be referred to as Estel because most of the elves don't know his true identity.  
  
Legolas came awake as he heard shouting. Sitting up he looked over to see Aragorn tossing and turning, mumbling in elvish as he was caught up in a nightmare. Legolas quickly grabbed hold of Aragorn's shoulders and gently shook him, trying to wake him from the dream.  
Aragorn still caught in the dream fought against Legolas as he tried to calm him down Aragorn cried out again, "Legolas! Forgive me! I'm sorry! Please don't leave!" "I'm right here mellon nin. I'm not going anywhere." Seeing the man was delusional, Legolas reached up to feel Aragorn's forehead. It was burning hot to the touch.  
He's burning up! I have to get help, Legolas thought, but moving him could kill him. But if I don't move him he'll die. Jumping to his feet he slung his quiver and bow over his shoulders before quickly putting out the fire and putting their packs in the brush around the clearing to hide them. He carefully picked Aragorn up, wincing as his friend cried out at the pain and started mumbling again. Legolas gripped him firmly and set out walking quickly toward the Mirkwood Palace, and help.  
  
Legolas was exhausted. He had lost count of how many hours he had been walking, but knew they were getting close. He looked down as Aragorn moaned in his arms and cried out again. The Man's fever had risen and he cried out in his dreams, fighting something Legolas could not see. He fought hard making Legolas lay him down before he dropped him. Legolas gently held his shoulders as he moved in delirium crying out, "Legolas watch out! No! Legolas, don't leave me...I'm sorry!" Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion for Aragorn. He watched in horror as the huge Uruk brought the blade down and heard Legolas' gasps of pain. Breaking free he ran to his friend and knelt by his side. He watched as the life left those beautiful blue eyes forever, "Legolas! No...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...come back!" Guilt washed over Legolas as he saw Aragorn reliving the moment when he had thrown himself in front of the Uruk's blade to save his friend. He remembered back to how they had gotten into this situation in the first place. Flashback  
Legolas had received a summons from his father to come home for things were getting bad in Mirkwood. Aragorn volunteered to go along not wanting his friend to go alone. So they set off, promising Elrond they would send word as soon as they made it.  
They had been traveling for a day or so and had reached the base of the Misty Mountains when they had seen a band of Orcs. They were able to hide until the Orcs passed and then continued up to the High Pass and camped near the Old Forest Road.  
Legolas had taken first watch so that Aragorn could rest. Everything had been peaceful up till right before dawn. Legolas was almost ready to wake Aragorn for his watch when the sensation of being watched made the hair on his neck rise. Scouting around he found nothing but his instincts were telling him something was there. And his instincts were never wrong.  
He quickly woke Aragorn, "We must move quickly mellon nin. Something draws near. Something evil."  
Aragorn quickly gathered their provisions and his weapons. They set off, making for the edges of Mirkwood where the border patrol could safely escort them the rest of the way to the palace. As they traveled both could feel the darkness in the air around them trying to dampen their spirits. Aragorn, seeing the effect of the darkness on his friend, kept up a running commentary of one Elladan and Elrohir's childhood adventures. The story made Legolas laugh and lifted their spirits. So much so that they forgot the darkness around them... And the darkness following them.  
They had almost reached the border when the Orcs attacked from behind them. Legolas sensed them coming and warned Aragorn but by then it was too late. End Flashback  
Tears blurred Legolas' vision as he walked blindly through the forest overcome with guilt, "It's my fault Estel is hurt. If I had been more careful...covered our tracks better...why did you do it Estel? Why would you put yourself out there...to save me?"  
Suddenly Elven warriors on horses came out of the trees and surrounded the pair. Legolas looked up to see that bows pointed at them from almost every direction. They were dressed in the greens and browns of the wood elf and all were blond and blue eyed with the exception for one that had dark hair and deep emerald colored eyes. The dark haired elf stepped forward and spoke, "Who are you and what is your business in Mirkwood?" "Camthalion? Is it you?" Legolas asked. "Legolas? What...why...how...?" Cam asked. "Cam we need to get the palace. Estel has been hurt badly." Legolas said as desperate tears ran down his face. The dark haired elf looked down as if seeing the man for the first time, "Estel?" he knelt beside the prince, "what happened?" "We were ambushed by Uruk-hai. They followed us across the high pass and attacked near the border. Estel took the blade that was meant for me." Cam looked at the amount of blood staining Estel's clothes and asked incredulously, "How is he still alive? He has lost a lot of blood. Most humans would have died hours ago from this kind of injury."  
"He's Estel." Legolas said simply.  
Cam lifted the bandage wrapped around Estel's torso to check the wound. His face was grave as he looked up. "We have to get moving. His wound is starting to bleed again and if we don't get help soon..." he carefully picked up Estel, "You can take him on my horse. You will get there faster. I can ride double with Olwë." He whistled loudly and soon his horse came trotting through the trees toward them.  
Legolas mounted Áredür and Cam handed Estel up to him. The man moaned as he was shifted around. He looked anxiously at Cam. Seeing his distress, the dark haired elf said, "Go Legolas! We will see you at the palace later. Get Estel to the healers."  
Legolas nodded gently nudged Áredür forward, "Noro lim, Áredür, noro lim!" Áredür quickly leapt forward at the command and settled into a gallop as they weaved through the trees, quickly leaving the others behind.  
  
Legolas rode for what seemed like hours each movement jarring Estel, though Áredür seemed to sense that the man was hurt and tried to make his gait as smooth as possible. Legolas murmured in elvish to the delirious man and tried to hold him as still as he could. Suddenly a horn sounded and he looked up to see they were nearing the palace gates. The wall guard, recognizing the rider as an elf, gave the command to open the gate. They swung in slowly and Legolas raced through them swiftly pulling Áredür to a halt.  
An older elf came out to greet Legolas. He saw it was Riedil, captain of his father's guard. "Greetings, Legolas."  
"Riedil, Estel is badly wounded. Send for the healers."  
Riedil turned to one of his men and gave him the order before hurrying over to take care of Áredür. Legolas quickly dismounted and rushed toward the palace. He went straight for the healing rooms and entered to see the healers rushing about getting things ready. As he set Estel down on one of the beds he saw Mirkwood's master healer, Ambarrie, hurrying toward him.  
Bending over Estel she asked Legolas about the extent of his injuries. As he told her she checked Estel over quickly wrote out a list of medicines and supplies that she would need before handing it to her aid that was hovering nearby.  
"Will he be okay Ambarrie? Will he live?" Legolas asked anxiously.  
"I don't know," she said tersely, "but I do know that you will have to leave the room because you will just be in the way."  
"No, I won't leave him. I promised him I wouldn't!"  
Her face softened at the desperation on his face. "Estel is in good hands and I will call you when I'm done. You need to rest Legolas. You will be no help to him if you end up in the bed next to him. Estel will understand." Ambarrie said compassionately.  
Legolas looked doubtful, "You will call me if something happens?"  
"Yes, now go." She said in exasperation as she pushed him gently toward the door.  
  
Legolas sighed wearily as he took off his outer tunic revealing a silver undershirt then bent and pulled off his boots. He threw them towards a corner of the room and collapsed on the bed in exhaustion not bothering with the covers. He was asleep in less than a minute.  
  
Legolas woke to a loud pounding. Sitting bolt upright in bed he looked around in confusion. This wasn't the Old Forest road and they weren't under attack by Uruk's. And he wasn't sitting on his bedroll on the hard ground he was on a bed. Then it all came rushing back; carrying Estel into Mirkwood and running into the border guard, then riding to the palace and taking Estel to the healers. The pounding resumed and he realized someone was pounding on his door and shouting for him. Jumping out of bed he quickly opened the door to see a one of the healer's young aids panting as if he had run a long distance.  
"Prince...Legolas...need...you..." the young elf panted his words slurring together as he fought to talk and breath at the same time.  
"Whoa, slow down tithen pen. What is wrong?" Legolas asked amusedly.  
"My Prince, you must come quickly. Lord Estel has stopped breathing!"  
  
A/N - So sorry about the wait on updating. I have been busy babysitting and working this week. I also had my wisdom teeth taken and out and didn't feel very good. I also had some writer's block. It sucked. I apologize and hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Don't forget to review! No flames please! Btw anything in italics is a flashback or Legolas thinking. The part in is Aragorn's delusion/hallucination/dream thing. Sorry about the short chapters! I'm trying to make them longer in the future. If you have any questions or comments please feel free to let me know! Hannon le Nienna Tinehtelë  
  
HarryEstel- Thank you for my first review! Glad you liked it!  
  
FireOpal- I know! I'm sorry about the short chapters. I am still learning how to work this whole thing. This is my first story that I've posted and I'm working out the kinks. Will try to be longer in the future and will explain how Aragorn and Legolas end up in trouble.  
  
Aebbook- Thank-you! Glad you liked it!  
  
Tanarian- I'm sorry about ending it there! And no I don't want you to go into a decline so I will try to keep up with the story as much as I can. Glad you liked the fight scene. My first ever! Yay!  
  
Tychen- I know, evil cliffie...gotta love 'em! I am glad you are a hurt Aragorn groupie cuz he's is in a lot of pain. You're right though... he's tough. Hope you like the next chapter!  
  
Sielge- Thanks for the review! Next chapter coming soon! Enb2004- I am happy you liked it! Glad you can't wait for more...get ready cuz more is on the way!  
  
Mornflower- Glad you love the story. Don't worry, when I get tired, I get hyper and find everything hysterically funny. You are not alone. I like that their friendship is that strong too.  
  
Jadesaber- Next part should be out soon! Yes poor Aragorn needs help...let's hope Legolas can get him some in time.  
  
Wolf Jade- In the process of updating. Hope you like.  
  
BabeyRachey- Glad to keep you on the edge of your seat! Glad you think it's good.  
  
Lindahoyland- Thank- you, for adding me to your alerts list. You are the first one! 


	4. Brothers

A/N- Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! You guys are great!  
  
Legolas' heart stopped. His best friend was dying and he was in his room sleeping. Shoving the aid out of his way he raced down the hall oblivious as elves turned and stared as they watched their normally reserved prince run barefoot down the hall barefoot in his pajamas with his hair undone and flying behind him.  
Arriving at the healing rooms he burst through the door to see several healers leaning over his best friend. Time seemed to stand still as Legolas watched the healer's work frantically for what seemed like forever to save his friend. Running to the bed he shoved them out of the way and saw his best friend lying still on the bed, "No! He can't be gone!"  
Ambarrie grabbed him by the shoulders, "Legolas! Look at me! He is breathing again, we got his heart going again... but I fear it won't last long. We are doing everything we can." She turned back to the bed snapping orders. Legolas sat in a chair by the bed and watched them work. The man's skin was pale white, not its usual rugged tan and He stared at Aragorn willing him to live. He concentrated so hard that he didn't notice when the healers backed away from the bed and stared at the Prince in despair and sorrow.  
Ambarrie knelt in front of Legolas and he slowly turned his head to look at her. Her hair had loosened from its usual knot and hung about her shoulders in disarray and tears sparkled in her eyes, "I'm sorry Legolas. I am so sorry."  
Legolas stared at her the pain in his eyes so clear that she flinched. "No...he'll be okay..." he pleaded with her. Staring into her eyes he saw the truth and buried his face in his hands as deep heart wrenching sobs poured from him. Ambarrie left him to grieve and say his goodbyes.  
Legolas knelt down and picked up Aragorn's hand. Tears still poured down his face. He stared at their clasped hands and prayed, "Eru, anno nin bellas, bronwe a tortha. Ú-istan man an caro." He then remembered something Lord Elrond had told him once.  
Flashback "You can give someone part of your own life force? Enough to keep them alive?" Legolas asked.  
"Yes, some elves can feed enough of their own life force into another being that it gives them some more time."  
End Flashback Exhausted but determined, Legolas concentrated until he felt warmth flowing from his body into Aragorn's. He felt the warmth slowly fill his friend until his vision started to blur and sounds around him muffled and he collapsed into unconsciousness.  
  
Legolas woke slowly to find that he was lying on a cot in the healer's room. What was he doing here? Last thing he remembered...Estel! He remembered feeling warmth come back to the body of his friend as he himself started to feel cold. He remembered trying to stay awake but not being able to.  
He turned his head to see Estel on the cot next to him his breathing raspy and shallow. Wait a minute! Estel is still breathing! Legolas sat bolt upright and scrambled off the bed to his friend's side. He's alive!  
"Ambarrie! Come quickly!" Legolas shouted.  
Ambarrie rushed into the room her apprehension on her face, "What is it? Has something happened?"  
"He's breathing! Estel lives!"  
Ambarrie looked at Legolas sadly, "For now he lives. I have sent for Lord Elrond to come. I have done all I can for him, but I'm afraid it won't be enough unless Elrond comes."  
Legolas gripped Estel's hand, "Hold on gwador nin. Hold on."  
Ambarrie placed a gentle hand on Legolas' shoulder, "You should not be up yet my friend. Giving part of your life force to him has weakened you considerably." She pulled him to his feet and he wobbled as dizziness washed over him. Leading him back to his cot she helped him lay down, "You did a great thing today Legolas. If there were more people like you, who are willing to do anything to save a friend, the world would be a far better place." Ambarrie tucked the covers around him.  
Legolas smiled sleepily, "He would do the same for me. We're brothers."  
  
Eru, anno nin bellas, bronwe a tortha. Ú-istan man an caro- God, give me strength, endurance and control. I know not what to do.  
  
A/N- I am so sorry about the wait! I got stuck in the middle of this chapter and wasn't able to finish it for awhile. I don't know if elves can give others part of their life force to keep them alive or save the. So please don't flame me it's called artistic license. Maybe not the best chapter...if I get any other ideas I might go back and change some things. Suggestions or constructive criticism please! Anyway I know it's kinda short, sorry! I'm trying! Nienna Tinehtelë 


End file.
